The Sweetest Reunion
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Asra takes Ophelia to the house in the desert, and their talk of the past leads to sweet, sweet lovemaking. AKA what I think SHOULD have happened in that chapter.


Ophelia had finished her exploration of the small house Asra had brought her to. She loved its simplicity and coziness, but her heart ached at the thought that they had known each other for so many years, and yet she had not recovered a single memory of their time together.

She had just emerged from looking through the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her, when Asra came in from outside with an armload of firewood. She leaned against the bedroom door, watching him as he stacked it next to the stove, her eyes wandering over his skin sun-kissed skin, admiring the way his lean muscles flexed beneath it as he moved.

He looked up at her as he finished his task, catching her eye and bringing a faint blush to her cheeks when she realized that he knew she'd been watching him. He laughed quietly at her reaction "You know there was a time when you would stare at me with that look in your eyes and feel no shame about it. It's almost like we're starting new all over again."

Ophelia sighed "I suppose so, but you have the advantage of all of those memories, and I have nothing." She said it with a slight tremble in her voice, a tremble that did not evade Asra, making him stand up and swiftly make his way over to her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered into her hair "we're both here, together, and we're starting again. We are making new memories, ones that you will keep with you. That's all that matters."

Ophelia lifted her head and looked up at him "But isn't it so lonely for you, being the only one who remembers? That breaks my heart."

A tiny tear escaped her eye as she spoke, rolling down her cheek where Asra wiped it away and kissed her where it had been.

"It has been wretchedly lonely" he said, pressing his forehead to hers "It was so hard being with you as nothing more than your teacher, knowing our past, but being unable to tell you. I never truly knew loneliness before then." he pressed her even more tightly against him as he spoke, as if he were afraid she would be snatched away from him again if he loosened his grip.

"But why couldn't you tell me?" Ophelia persisted "I would have listened. Even if I don't remember our time before now, I know that I love you with every fiber of my being. I want nothing and no one other than you, Asra." her voice caught in her throat, the impassioned words making her eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she gazed into her master's eyes.

Asra's eyes had grown wide as she spoke "You love me? Ophelia, why did you never say so?"

"I tried!" she sniffled "You were always leaving me. I tried everything I could to keep you with me or stay by your side, but you always left, and I felt that by begging for you not to every time, that I was a burden you wanted to be free of." her forehead sank to his chest again, and she let her tears fall freely, streaming over her cheeks and creating dark patches on his robes as they pooled there.

Asra lifted her chin to face him and began kissing away her tears "I never meant to make you feel that way," he said quietly "I thought I was making you stronger by leaving. I didn't want you to become dependent on me, and I thought it was good for you. I see how wrong i was now."

Ophelia smiled up at him through her tears "Does this mean you won't leave me again?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes that's what I mean," he said with a soft smile "I'll stay by your side from now on, Ophelia, I promise you that."

They spent the rest of their evening talking and laughing, lounging on the cushions and reminiscing about the times Ophelia did remember, and Asra told her a few stories about their time together before.

Their conversation reached a lull for a bit, Asra was sitting with his back against a wall, his legs stretched out in front of him, gazing at Ophelia with a calm kind of reverence. "Come here." he beckoned her over, spreading his legs apart when she complied and pulled her close, letting the back of her head rest against his chest. He picked up a bunch of grapes from the low table next to them, plucking a few off the vine and feeding them to Ophelia. He let his finger linger on her lips for a moment before impulsively wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the side of her neck.

"Mmmmm" he sighed "I missed your scent, you smell amazing."

Taken a little aback by the combination of his sudden intensity and the fact that one of his hands was cupping her right breast, Ophelia giggled shyly "You really missed me?" She asked, knowing the answer, but yearning to hear him say it again.

"Yes." he said simply, squeezing her tightly and kissing her neck. "I miss how you used to run up behind me and slip your hand into mine," he continued, punctuating each declaration with a kiss "I miss the way you would wrinkle your nose at me when you were cross. I even miss your awful habit of waiting until I had to go somewhere to take a bath, and then you would climb out of the tub, dripping wet, and throw yourself at me." he chuckled at the memory.

"I actually did that?!" Ophelia gaped.

"You did," he laughed "the smell of your skin and hair would linger around me for hours. I would pretend to hate it, but oh how I missed it when you were gone." He continued nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck "But you know what I miss the most? What would make my heart ache more than anything when I thought about it?"

"What?" She asked, humming happily as he pulled the collar of her robe away, proceeding to place soft kisses along her shoulder.

"On mornings after we would spend the night showing our love for each other, I always seemed to wake up before you did, and I would just lay there watching you sleep; your hair tumbling over your face, your lips still red and swollen from my kisses. One such morning, when I went to smooth your hair out of your face, you reached for me and whispered my name in your sleep. I've never forgotten that."

Ophelia felt a shiver run down her spine; the way he recounted the memory in such reverent tones made her feel like she was melting from the inside out. She desperately wished that she could recover all the memories he still had; she felt like she was entering a story part way through, and she was the only one who didn't know how it began. Twisting in his arms, she gazed up into Asra's eyes "I wish I had those memories. I feel like I can't really be there for you because I don't know what you've been through. It's like you keep going to places I can't follow, and I'm so worried that it keeps me from really knowing you."

Asra pressed his forehead to hers "I'm sorry you have experienced such pain, my darling Ophelia, and I wish with all my heart that I could change that."

She looked away for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, before looking up at him shyly from beneath her eyelashes "There is something you can do…" she trailed off, dropping her eyes again, her voice timid.

He squeezed her tighter, urging her to continue "I will do everything in my power to help, love, what is it?"

Ophelia bit her lip and took a deep breath, facing him again "You could...teach me. Show me everything about the ways we used to love each other."

A fiery passion seemed to ignite in Asra's eyes, his cheeks flushed, as he gazed down at her "Is that what you want, Ophelia? Truly?"

"Yes," she answered in a voice that was no more than a whisper "There's nothing I want more in the entire world." She felt more than heard the shuddering breath he took at the sound of her words.

Rotating her in his lap, Asra maneuvered Ophelia around until she was draped across his folded legs, one of his arms supporting her back and neck while the other rested across her knees. He scanned her face for a few moments, seeming to be searching for something, until he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against her own.

His sudden movement, made Ophelia catch her breath slightly, again impressing her with his unexpected forcefulness. Getting over her initial shock, she leaned up, wanting all the contact she could get.

"Mmm your lips are just as soft as I remember." he murmured against them before leaning in and kissing her deeper than before, his tongue sweeping across them, begging entry, and surging inside when granted.

Ophelia had snaked a hand up his neck and snared her fingers in his hair, pulling him down farther, "Teach me everything, Asra. Show me our memories together." she whimpered.

He let out a suppressed moan, his hand slipping from the side of her knee, up her thigh and under her robes until his fingers just brushed her ass.

Ophelia's skin prickled with goosebumps and she broke contact with Asra's lips, leaning up and kissing along the length of his neck.

"Mm!" he responded by digging his fingers into the soft underside of her thigh, before removing it from her leg, and encircling the side of her neck and jaw with his hand, and dragging little whimpers from Ophelia as he kissed her. His hand was then sliding down her neck and over her shoulder, drawing her robe open until it was down around her elbow, and one of her breasts lay exposed, the nipple hardening in the night time air.

Feeling suddenly far more bare than she was expecting, Ophelia made as if to cover herself again, but was stopped by Asra's fingers entwining in her own.

"Please trust me," he whispered, "if you need me to stop, I won't make another move, but I just want to see and touch you so badly.

Ophelia knew she felt the same, and swallowed thickly before reaching up and drawing the collar of Asra's own robe off his shoulder, exposing his glistening skin.

She halted when Asra ducked his head down again and kissed her breast just above the nipple, and then took it into his mouth, sucking hard and making Ophelia bite her lip and clutch at him, blushing furiously while squirming around in his lap.

Asra laughed against her skin, raising his head to gaze down at her, a smile lighting his features "Is this my same impetuous Ophelia who isn't afraid of anything?" he teased "Where is all your usual bravado, you're trembling like a leaf."

Ophelia turned and buried her face in his side "You might have memories of all manner of things we used to do together," she said, her voice muffled in his clothing "but this is all new to me, and you're so passionate, it makes me feel like a shy little girl again."

Asra's face became serious "Do you want to stop?" he asked, brushing her emerald hair away from her face "I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable."

She peeked up at him, the concern in his eyes going straight to her heart "No I don't want you to stop!" she declared, slightly offended "I'm just feeling a lot of things, please ignore me!"

His expression melted into one of amusement "I could never ignore you, Ophelia."

Asra's gaze seemed to pierce straight into her soul, making Ophelia feel even more exposed than when he had opened her clothing "Oh, just kiss me." she begged, tugging on his clothes.

He complied enthusiastically, cradling the back of her head in one hand and covering her mouth with his own, his tongue caressing hers, while his free hand reached down and pulling her clothes open until there was nothing shielding her skin from him and soon Ophelia was flushed and out of breath from his attentions. Asra skimmed his hand slowly up and down her side, brushing his thumb against the underside of her breast and sending chills down her spine, making her cling to him even tighter, as if he were her only anchor in a stormy sea.

Feeling that she shouldn't be the only one who was almost naked, Ophelia pulled away from Asra's kisses for a moment to sit up and slip his outer robe off of his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving him in only his loose linen pants, which were thin enough to make very obvious the fact that he was enjoying himself. She giggled softly and wiggled around in Asra's lap until she was straddling him, and began planting her own kisses across his skin, from his neck, down over his chest.

Asra had cast Ophelia's robes away when she had removed his, and had run one hand up and down her back, while the other trailed up her stomach to one of her breasts, passing lightly over it before squeezing it gently and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger, all the while moaning softly as Ophelia sucked his skin into her mouth and bit it lightly before releasing him. He tucked his hands under her arms and pulled her away from him for a moment, making her whimper at the loss of contact until he leaned in again and nestled his face between her breasts, kissing the place where they met in the middle.

It was only a matter of time before that amount of contact was no longer enough for either of them, and Ophelia was clutching her legs tightly around Asra's waist and begging him "Please, Asra, I need more. I need more of you."she felt that shuddering breath within him again as he pulled her in tighter to him, one hand gripping her ass.

Asra groaned into Ophelia's hair "I need more of you too, Ophelia." he murmured before gathering his legs beneath him and standing up, carrying her with him, and made for the bedroom with his long purposeful strides. When they reached the bedroom, he tossed her gently onto the bed, and crawled over her as she giggled, pulling the hair away from her face. He pulled away from her again, making her pout and reach her hands out for him, while he took hold of her underwear on either side of her hips, drawing it down her legs and letting it fall to the floor. Instead of getting on top of her again, he knelt down at the side of the bed and draped her legs over his shoulders, giving her a wide grin before burying his face in her sex.

Ophelia gasped and covered her face with her hands, her hips jerking as if to escape, but Asra held her fast, and she felt the humming of his laughter against her skin.

"Hold still," he told her, kissing the inside of her thigh "I love this part, let me taste you."

Taking a few deep breaths, Ophelia was able to relax enough for Asra to continue his task with relish. He gave a few deep swipes of his tongue through her arousal, and then focused on her clit, sucking on it gently and pressing the flat of his tongue against it, making her cry out and squirm a little, though she did her best to stay still. Raising his head after a while, Asra looked at Ophelia with a glint of mischief in his eyes "You want to know how well I know you?" he asked "Let your body convince you." he slid a hand up her thigh, and then slipped two fingers inside of her, and pressed them in slowly until he reached a certain depth, at which point he curled them up gently, the resulting sensation making Ophelia cry out and dig her fingers into the bed beneath her. Asra smiled "See? I told you, I know you like no one else does."

He soon settled into a steady rhythm, using both his tongue and fingers to bring Ophelia closer and closer to her peak until the moment when there occurred the perfect combination of pressure in all areas, and Asra had reached up to grip one of her breasts, that Ophelia came apart, calling out his name and going limp on the bed.

Asra stood, crawling onto the bed next to Ophelia and laying by her side, watching her lovingly as she came down from her high "Oh how I missed the way you taste when you come on my tongue, Ophelia," he said with a smile "Your essence is so potent, it makes my head spin.".

Reaching out to him, she spoke through her breathlessness "We're not done, I need to please you too, my love."

He brushed a tendril of hair out of her face, the passion in his eyes in no way diminished "I want that too, but I just love looking at you like this." he said, and pulled her in close, her back flush against his chest as they lay there on their sides. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head toward him, kissing her while his other hand had begun massaging one of her breasts.

Ophelia was soon whimpering and begging him for more once again.

This time, Asra complied with her wishes, and pushed his pants off his hips, letting them fall to the floor and taking hold of Ophelia's thigh, he wrapped it around his hip, letting his cock spring up and rest against her pussy.

Becoming increasingly impatient, Ophelia began to push her ass against Asra, trying to create any amount of friction and urge him to continue. He only laughed and let his head fall into the crook of her neck.

"There's the Ophelia I remember" he said, nibbling on her earlobe "Always so impatient."

"Please stop making me wait" she moaned "Just fuck me already, Asra, _please!_ "

He only answered with a hum of agreement and reached down, taking hold of his cock and guiding it inside of her.

Ophelia's breath hitched at the feeling of Asra's cock sliding into her; on one hand it was an entirely new experience, but something told her that she had felt it many times before, that it was _right._ She reached up and laid her hand on Asra's face, cupping his cheek "Asra" she breathed "I've missed this, I think."

He was fully seated inside her and she felt his breath on the back of her neck "I've missed this, being inside of you," she heard a slight catch in his voice "so much. I was so afraid I-we, that we would never have this again. I despaired of it more than once, but to be here, with you, like this. It hardly feels real." He gripped her thigh again and started moving his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Ophelia the friction she craved and making her moan softly, her hand anchored on his neck behind her head. As Asra sped up the pace of his movements, he slid his hand up her thigh and began to rub her clit gently, his fingers applying the exact amount of pressure to make Ophelia arch back and press herself against him, his name falling from her open lips.

As they both grew closer and closer to their mutual climax, Ophelia felt a desperate need to watch Asra as he achieved his pleasure. She laid her hand over his where it was playing over her clit like a much-loved instrument, and stilled his movements. She could feel his questioning gaze on the back of her neck, and leaning back, she pressed a kiss to his cheek "Please Asra, love, let me see you. I want to watch you while you come."

He groaned at her words, but withdrew from her body immediately, causing her to let out a little cry at the sudden absence, and rolled her onto her back, lowering himself over her and drawing her legs around his waist before thrusting his cock inside her again, with even more passion.

They kissed each other desperately, their tongues entwining and swallowing every sound the other made while hands slid over skin, yearning to touch every inch all at once.

Asra finally came up for air, supporting himself on his elbows and staring down into Ophelia's eyes as his thrusts came stronger and faster, stoking them both toward their end.

Ophelia pulled her legs tighter around Asra's waist, urging him in deeper, and brought her hands up to lay on either side of his face, and gazed into his eyes adoringly, willing all the love in her heart to flow through them from her soul into his.

As his movements became more erratic, Asra's hand found Ophelia's clit again and rubbed it again until he could last no longer, and, with a final thrust, rolled it between his fingers, spilling inside of her and triggering her own orgasm. They came together, calling out each other's names and collapsing in a happy, sweaty, sticky mess, Asra's face nestled against Ophelia's neck.

As she lay there thinking on how she never wanted to move again, Ophelia was shaken out of her bliss when Asra pulled out of her, and was going to protest, but the complaints died on her lips when he swept her up in his arms.

"We're both filthy" he laughed in response to the slightly offended look on her face "I think we could use a bath." and with that he carried her off to the bath, their laughter carrying on the cool night wind.


End file.
